Wrota krwi
by ciastulek
Summary: Eydryth and Alon go for a trip that will question the new found order of their world... Sorry, it's not in T* witches world. It's based in Andre Norton's Witch World series. I had to use this title because there was no title available by A.N....


A/N – Yes, it's written in my native language. Sorry to all those of you who can't speak Polish. It's something I wrote a while ago and recently decided I should post it too. Don't worry, though, my next story is in English and it's chlollie.

This is a first chapter of my fanfiction story based on the fabulous Witch World series by an amazing fantasy writer - Andre Norton. It's a continuation of "Songsmith" taking place after "The Warding Of Witch World"

Od autora: Oto pierwszy rozdział opowiadania, które rozpoczęłam pisać jakiś czas temu. OK., parę lat temu. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że wciąż jest to fan fiction, więc nie powodu, dla którego nie mogłabym tego tu opublikować. Historia ta jest kontynuacją „Tkaczki pieśni" i ma miejsce po wydarzeniach opisanych w „Zamknięciu bram". Obie wyżej wspomniane książki są autorstwa legendarnej pisarki fantasy, Andre Norton i stanowią część fantastycznej sagi Świata Czarownic. Słowo daję, być może nie szukałam wystarczająco wytrwale (jeśli macie jakieś źródła, nawet po angielsku, proszę, dajcie mi znać) ale jest to chyba pierwsze opowiadanie fanfiction oparte na bazie tej serii. Niewiarygone… Tak, czy inaczej, zapraszam do lektury!

Gwar sali biesiadnej wygasał stopniowo, żarząc się i tląc, podniecany coraz delikatniejszymi podmuchami wspomnień. Coraz większe grupy gości gromadziły się przy drzwiach, jakby jeszcze nie chciały opuszczać zgromadzenia. Jakby jeszcze nie mogli rozstać się z tą doniosłą chwilą, która przypadła im w udziale. Zupełnie jakby starali się wyryć w pamięci każdy fragment, każdy szczegół tego wieczoru, który będzie toczył się legendą przez kolejne pokolenia ich świata.

„Bramy zostały zamknięte" – słowa Korisa jak echo powróciły do niej. Powiodła zamyślonym spojrzeniem w poszukiwaniu krępej sylwetki marszałka Estcarpu. Stał przy okiennicy w otoczeniu swych towarzyszy broni. Rozmawiał z ożywieniem z Simonem Tregarthem, przybyszem z obcego im świata, który nieodwracalnie odmienił oblicze ich własnego. Jego małżonka, była czarownica Jaelithe wsparta o ramię męża gładziła w zamyśleniu czarę z winem. Małżonka niedoszłego władcy Gormu, Pani Loyse szeptała coś do ucha swej przyjaciółki z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wydawało jej się jakby razem z nimi wspominała minione czasy walk, przeplatane strachem, chwałą i miłością.

Miłością… Jej wzrok błyskawicznie odnalazł wśród tłumu tego, który dopełnił jej przeznaczenie. Wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał, gdy obserwowała go ożywionego rozmową z bliskimi mu ludźmi. Fale śmiechu co chwilę przerywały im pogawędkę. Jej małżonek gestykulował coś żywo zwracając się do swego przybranego ojca i nauczyciela. Hilarion, wyglądem niewiele starszy od swego ucznia, siedział obok jej przybranej rodziny, Kerovana i Firduna. Rozmowie przysłuchiwały się jej przyjaciółka Hyana i Pani Domu Gryfa, Joysan małżonka Kerovana. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu do siebie. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie mogłaby przypuszczać, że zobaczy kiedyś ich wszystkich razem zgromadzonych wokół jej małżonka. Pomiędzy Hilarionem i młodzieńcem siedziała czarodziejka, Kathttea Tregarth. Piękna twarz kobiety o typowych dla starej rasy cechach była jednak poważna. Jej myśli jakby błądziły z dala od rozmowy, tak jak jej własne przed chwilą. Czy też myślała o znaczeniu ostatnich dni? Czy słowa Korisa także odzywały się w niej dziwnym echem zakłócając radość wizji bezinwazyjnej przyszłości…? W tym momencie Kathttea podniosła wzrok i spojrzenia ich spotkały się. Eydryth zrozumiała natychmiast, że jej domysły były słuszne.

Nagle Kerovan podniósł się zza stołu i odsunął krzesło pomagając wstać swojej małżonce. Jej przybrani rodzice, żegnając się po kolei z biesiadnikami szykowali się do opuszczenia sali. Na koniec Kerovan poklepał serdecznie jej małżonka po ramieniu, objął Joysan i przytuleni do siebie opuścili salę. Młodzieniec patrzył na nich jeszcze przez chwilę a Eydryth podążyła za jego wzrokiem podziwiając siłę, ciepło i wieczną świeżość łączącej ich więzi. Nagle poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i serce zabiło jej szybciej. Oderwała wzrok od wychodzącej dwójki i skierowała się do obserwowanego wcześniej stołu. Po drodze napotkała ciepły wzrok swojego Pana. Alon stał zwrócony w jej stronę. Po chwili poczuła wokół siebie jego silne ramię.

- Jesteś Pani – przywitał ją głośno – Gdybym nie wiedział, że wszystkie bramy zostały zamknięte mógłbym przypuszczać, że zniknęłaś za jedną z nich! – zażartował głośno i dodał w myśli „Tęskniłem za Tobą …" . Eydryth uścisnęła jego dłoń śląc mu ciepło swoich uczuć. Ich umysłowa więź umacniała się z każdym dniem ich wspólnego trwania. Uśmiechnęła się do zgromadzonych i siadając odparła z przekąsem:

- Dobrze wiesz mój Panie, że szczególnie w tych murach nie miałabym odwagi udawać się sama na poszukiwania nawet drzwi naszej komnaty – po twarzach jej przybranego rodzeństwa i małżonka przemknęły porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Jednak Hilarion i Kathttea nie znali powodu nagłej wesołości. Alon pierwszy odpowiedział na pytającą minę swojego nauczyciela.

- Nie wiesz jeszcze mistrzu, że moja Pani była już kiedyś gościem Cytadeli Es.

Jego konspiracyjnie zniżony głos odmalował na twarzy Adepta jeszcze większą ciekawość. Eydryth uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie swojej pierwszej wizyty w starożytnych murach.

- Muszę przyznać Panie, że wspomnienie tej wizyty wciąż przyprawia mnie o gęsią skórkę – pokręciła głową śmiając się do Hilariona.

- Pani mojego serca podczas swojej pierwszej tu wizyty wykradła naszym gospodyniom jedną z młodych kandydatek na czarownice. – odparł wreszcie Alon i rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. Hialrion i Kathttea spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem na drobną sylwetkę Eydryth.

- Nie zapomnij dodać drogi szwagrze, że Eydryth wystrychnęła całą tę świtę nie mając jeszcze zielonego pojęcia o tym, że posiada w sobie jakąkolwiek moc… - wtrącił z przekąsem Firdun i zachichotał jak mały chłopiec. Alon przytaknął skwapliwie głową aż Eydrtyh podniosła dłonie w geście wyciszającym zbyt wielką jak jej się wydało wrzawę wokół tego tematu. Obejrzała się czujnie za siebie czy przypadkiem nie znajduje się pod obserwacją jakiejś czarownicy, gotowej do pościgu za utalentowanymi dziewczętami.

- Mój Panie – zwróciła się do Alona – nie zapominaj, że według oficjalnej wersji zostałam tu napadnięta, ograbiona i zaczarowana przez uciekinierkę. Natomiast w rzeczywistości, dopomogłam po prostu jednej z młodych kandydatek na czarownicę w ucieczce do swego narzeczonego.

- Tak i na skutek tej drobnej i niewinnej przysługi jedna z naszych gospodyń ścigała nas do samych gór granicznych z Escore. – odparował z przekąsem – chcąc upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

- Chciała odnaleźć uciekinierkę i dziewczynę, której nieświadomie udało się zgasić klejnot czarownicy przesłuchującej ją w samej Cytadeli Es – wyjaśniła czarodziejom Hyana.

Hilarion pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Dalej pociągnął Firdun.

- Na szczęście w międzyczasie spotkała Alona i Monsa, i razem przechytrzyli pościg.

- Gdyby nie Alon i czar potrójnego kręgu rzucony przez Monsa i Stalowego Szpona, pewnie ja gościłabym was teraz w tych murach. – dodała Eydryth chichocząc na wspomnienie oszustwa swego małżonka.

Alon zarumienił się pod wpływem zdziwionego spojrzenia swojego mistrza.

- Czar potrójnego kręgu rzucony przez zwierzęta?! – zapytał zdumiony Hilarion – Widzę mój synu, że zdążyłeś się nauczyć wielu nowych rzeczy od momentu opuszczenia naszego domu… - dodał z przekąsem.

Alon westchnął ciężko.

- Przyznaję się do oszustwa – podniósł w górę ręce w geście poddania. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. – Do momentu opuszczenia Estcarpu musiałem ukrywać przed Eydryth, to, że władam jakąkolwiek mocą i dlatego Monso i Stalowy Szpon zyskali na krótką chwilę nadprzyrodzone zdolności.

W trakcie kolejnej salwy wesołości Eydryth kręciła tylko z dezaprobatą głową. Alon podniósł jej dłoń do swoich ust i rzekł patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

- Nie mogłem przecież dopuścić do tego by pozwolić ci na pozostawienie bez opieki pewnego łotrzyka oszukującego na końskich wyścigach Pani.

Pocałował jej dłoń na oczach wszystkich. Eydryth zarumieniła się, ale odwzajemniła uścisk jego dłoni.

- Najwyraźniej Monso i Stalowy Szpon rzucili czar nie tylko na nasz pościg… ponieważ nawet po odkryciu całej prawdy nie byłam już w stanie odejść.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak więc można powiedzieć, że to tu właśnie wasze drogi zaczęły ku sobie zmierzać – podsumowała z uśmiechem Kathttea i ujęła dłoń swego męża.

- Widzę synu, że nasze małżonki mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. A my mamy najwyraźniej słabość do uciekinierek. – zażartował Hilarion wywołując kolejną salwę wesołości.

Alon przysłuchiwał się wspomnieniom swoich bliskich z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo brakowało mu ich przez te wszystkie lata jego wędrówek. Dzień, w którym spotkał Eydryth w Ustroniu Rylona był początkiem końca jego tułaczki. Jego przeznaczenie doprowadziło go aż na drugi koniec znanego im świata. Dom Gryfa w Arvonie od początku otoczył go ciepłem i miłością. Zerknął ukradkiem na żywo gestykulującego Firduna. Sam widział jak w przeciągu kilku tygodni ze zbuntowanego młodzieńca zmienił się w Adepta – Strażnika Arvonu i Ziem Spustoszonych i odnalazł swoją drogę z Aylinn u boku. Wrócił myślą do bliskich, którzy pozostali wraz z Aylinn w Kar Garudwyn. Rodzice jego małżonki i ich najmłodszy syn, Elys, Jervon i Trevon. Na myśl o chłopcu uśmiech bezwiednie wypłynął na jego usta. Ile to razy mały chłopiec z dojrzałością przekraczającą grubo jego wiek ratował władców mocy z opresji. Siódmy Obrońca Arvonu nieraz zasypiał zmęczony zabawą w ramionach ukochanego wuja... Oddałby wszystko żeby móc zapewnić chłopcu tak odmienne dzieciństwo od tego, które przypadło jego udziałem. Nagle poczuł, że nie tylko on śledzi tok jego myśli. Nawet nie zauważył, że od momentu, w którym zaczął myśleć o Trevonie, Eydryth była razem z nim. Zawsze dziwnym sposobem przeczuwała chwile jego melancholii i była wtedy tuż obok. Jeśli nie ciałem to zawsze myślą. Już prawie nie pamiętał dni, w których był samotny. Pomyślał z wdzięcznością i zapragnął wyrazić to myślą.

„Nie musisz nic mówić mój Panie" Myśl jego żony przeszkodziła mu w tym. Uścisnął jej dłoń posyłając ku niej nagromadzenie swoich emocji, pod wpływem, czego jej twarz oblał delikatny rumieniec. Chcąc uniknąć zakłopotania sięgnęła po czarę z winem i szybko przysunęła ją do ust by ukryć nagłe wypieki.

Kątem oka zauważyła szelmowski uśmiech swego męża. Czasami więź telepatyczna, która ich łączyła była zbyt barwna. Z bijącym sercem odsunęła na później przesłaną przez Alona wizję ich wczorajszej, wspólnej nocy spędzonej w komnatach gościnnych Cytadeli Es.

Tymczasem rozmowy płynęły i otaczały ich ciepłem. Powoli zaczęło ogarniać ich zmęczenie. Hyana i Firdun udali się do swych komnat zaraz potem jak dołączyła do ich grona Pani Dahaun z małżonkiem. Jej ciągle zmieniające się oblicze upodabniało się do starej rasy za każdym razem, gdy z radością ściskała dłonie władców mocy.

- Kochani nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo cieszę się widząc was wszystkich razem! – zaszczebiotała jak młode dziewczę.

- Właśnie próbuję namówić Alona do odwiedzin – odparł Hilarion

- Wszyscy bardzo za nim tęsknimy – dodała Kathttea.

Eydryth spojrzała na Alona.

- Uważam, że to wspaniały pomysł! Podczas waszej ostatniej wizyty w naszej dolinie byliście tak krótko.- Dodała z lekkim żalem Dahaun. – Poza tym rozmawiałam z Duratanem i Nolar i wspominali mi coś o jakiejś obietnicy złożonej im przez ciebie Alonie.

- To prawda – wtrąciła Eydryth, wiedząc jak w rzeczywistości Alon bardzo pragnął takiej wizyty – Poza tym mój panie z tego co się orientuję moja siostra Hyana bardzo zapragnęła po rozmowie z panią Nolar odwiedzić przybytek wiedzy w Lormcie.

Alon spojrzał jej w oczy.

„A Joysan, Kerovan i Firdun?" zapytał w myślach.

„Firdun już nie może doczekać się powrotu do Aylinn". Alon uśmiechnął się po nosem. „A Joysan z pewnością ma mnóstwo obowiązków, które nie mogą czekać. Zresztą zobacz jak szybko uciekli do swoich komnat… Jestem pewna, że już nie mogą się doczekać powrotu"

„A więc zgadzasz się?" W jego spojrzeniu już widziała ten radosny błysk, który tak ją urzekł w Ustroniu Rylona. „Jedźmy"

- Będziemy zaszczyceni mogąc być waszym gośćmi. – odrzekł Alon uśmiechając się od ucha – Już się cieszę na myśl o tej podróży.

- Dobrze wiesz Alonie, że jesteście dla nas kimś dużo więcej niż tylko gośćmi – odrzekła Kathttea wstając. – A skoro będziemy mieli jeszcze dużo czasu na rozmowy, pozwólcie, że udamy się na spoczynek. Już prawie świta.

Eydryth spojrzała z niedowierzaniem w stronę okiennic. Na Sali pozostali już prawie tylko oni. Alon powstał i podał jej rękę. Pożegnali się z bliskim i udali do swoich komnat. Dopiero leżąc w łożu zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo wyczerpał ją ten wieczór. Alon wsunął się pod koce i przytulił do niej.

- Zdecydowanie bardziej nadaję się do życie na jukach podróżnych niż do zabaw dworskich – wyszeptał zmęczonym głosem.

- Doskonale wiem, co masz na myśli – uśmiechnęła się zamykając oczy i odpływając w sen. Nadchodzącą błogość przerwał jej jeszcze jego szept.

- Dziękuję ci kochana.

Pocałowała jego skroń i wtuliła się w ramiona małżonka. Po chwili ogarnął ich zdrowy i kojący sen.


End file.
